


Language

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [3]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

_Words, like Nature, half reveal  
And half conceal the Soul within.  
-Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "Im memoriam A.H.H.," 1850_

"You ever fuck John?"

Cameron gave Derek a blank look. "John is 17. The law states that the age of consent is 18."

"That's not what I meant." Derek scoffed. "It's obvious you two haven't fucked."

"Obvious? Please explain."

"He still follows you around like a lovesick puppy. It's annoying as hell." Derek replied with a scowl. "Sooner or later he's going to blow his cover, or make people think he's some sick freak."

"Do you wish for me to speak to him? Should we change our relations to something more socially acceptable?"

Derek frowned at the thought. "Stop trying to change the subject, metal. In the future, did you and John fuck?"

Cameron tilted her head. "That information is not relevant to any current or past mission. I do not understand why you care to know if Future John and I have ever fucked."

Derek turned red with fury. "Who said I fucking cared!" He shoved Cameron onto his bed as he began to quickly undress. "Hurry up and take your clothes off, we only got 20 minutes this time."


End file.
